


The Future's Going To Be Fine

by deanandsam



Series: Sam and Dean fics containing WINCEST. [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A tag to S13 E04, Brotherly Love, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: The brothers are having a quiet moment in the Impala before jumping back into their life full of problems.They take comfort in each other.





	The Future's Going To Be Fine

Dean stretched an arm along the top of the Impala's bench seat, curling his fingers in the soft hairs at the nape of his little brother's neck.

Leaning back into the touch, Sam's eyelids fluttered lazily over hazel irises as he let himself enjoy the caresses.

An amicable silence reigned in the car, the brothers both enjoying a quiet moment of peace before the weight of their burdens fell on them again.

 

“I was dreaming of dad last night, “ Dean said, his voice unexpectedly loud in the confines of the car.

“Yeah?” Sam commented, his body lax beneath his big brother's petting fingers.  
“Yeah, “ Dean echoed. “I can't remember the last time it happened.”  
This time Sam remained mute. When Dean brought up emotional memories, it always meant he had more to add.

 

“I've watched you with Jack, “ the older man continued. “You're good with him. If things had been different, you'd have made a great father, Sammy. I bet you and Jess would've have lots of cute kids; little nephews and nieces for uncle Dean to play with. I'm so sorry it didn't work out, man.”

Sam couldn't curb the mote of surprise. Whatever he'd been expecting, it wasn't this. Dean would usually prefer taking a bullet than talking about his feelings. Shaking off Dean's fingers, he turned towards his brother  
“Dean..!”

But the older man held up a hand. “Let me finish, dude. Also I know if you'd been the first-born, you'd have made a far better big brother than I've been for you, and maybe our lives would've turned out differently.  
I never believed in you as much as I should've, Sammy. If I'd been the one tainted with Azazel's blood, you'd have been more understanding and patient.”

 

Sam's features morphed into a mask of incredulity.  
“What the fuck, Dean? Where did this crap come from? Did dad call you out in your dream or something?  
First off, I couldn't have asked for a better big brother than you. You did everything for me, sacrificed yourself, just for me to go off to Stanford and leave you to hunt on your own with no back-up.  
Regarding our life, it could never have gone any other way, the two of us alone against the might of heaven and hell. We did the best we could, so don't you ever put yourself down for stuff that happened in the past. Just like I'm not gonna dwell on all the mistakes I made, the wrong people I trusted, read Ruby.

At the end of the day, I still have demon blood in my veins, Dean. Closing the Gates of Hell would have purified me, but it didn't work out. I'm still a potential monster.  
But we can't keep looking back, only forward.  


As for Jack, we didn't ask for this. 

Castiel, Lucifer and Kelly are to blame, but the kid's in our care now, and I know he can use his powers for good, even if Satan himself is his dad. We've got to believe good can triumph in the end, Dean.”

Sam's eyes were wide and moist, his words spoken from the heart.

Moved, Dean cupped his brother's cheek. “This is why I love you, Sammy. You see the good in everyone. Maybe it's a little brother thing, cos as a big brother, all I see is a budding danger for you. I'm scared Jack will turn around and hurt you.”

“Dean, “ Sam sighed, covering his sibling's hand with his own. "He saved me yesterday. He's not gonna hurt me.”

 

Dean, usually the one to givecomfort, let himself be pulled in by Sam and hugged tight. Tipping Dean's face up, the younger man laid a kiss on the so familiar lips of his big brother.  
“It's gonna be okay, Dean, you'll see. It's gonna be fine.”

Dean lost himself in the kiss, the wonder of their love, incestuous as it might be, rebooting itself with each smile and touch.

It had to be all right. They'd make it through this too, just as they always had.

The End


End file.
